Where did she learn to drive?
by THE BZ
Summary: Naota had actually harbored hopes that he might get to school without incident but after seeing her trademark grin he was reminded about who it was he was dealing with here. one shot!


I felt like trying a one shot.

I don't own shit! You know what this is right? No? Yes? On the tip of your tongue? 3 syllables! 10 letters! What you want to play hang man? Doesn't rhyme with much… Know it? Good say it out loud.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naota cracked open his eyes and took a peek at the clock across his room. It was only …8:05!!

Naota squinted his eyes making sure he wasn't seeing things. "Ah, I can't be late again" he said in his mono-tone voice. He jumped out of bed throwing on whatever was in reach for clothes. He swiftly left his room and quickly made his way out of the house. He didn't run... He refused to actually run and rush to school but he did allow him to fast walk. He didn't really care if he was late but life was easier for him if he just got there on time.

Getting outside he found Haruko reading one of his father's zines while seated on her bike. Looking over the page at him she said, "You can relax, I'll drive you."

Naota for one would have rather been late than get driven by Haruko again, "No way Haruko, not after last time." Naota was white with fear recalling how it had played out the last time he had allowed her to drive him.

"Huh? What happened last time?" asked Haruko innocently.

Amazed Naota remarked, "What!? You mean don't remember?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(Start of Flashback)

Naota trudged down stairs and gave a wide yawn, only thinking to cover his mouth about half way through. He hated getting up early, only little kids could get up early and not hate it.

One of the things that irritated him most was no matter how early he seemed to get up he always had to rush out the door to get to school on time. As he passed the kitchen he spied a certain pink haired house keeper leaning back in a chair with her feet up on top of the table. She did what she usually did when she was home, watching Canti do all her work for her while she just observed.

That was another thing that irritated him in the morning, no matter how early he got up Haruko was always up earlier. But its not like he cared, she was a kid… that's why she could just get up like that.

He was about to continue past the kitchen and out the door when she spoke up, "Ta-kun you got to eat before you go to school you know. Give me a second and I'll pack you your lunch too!"

"Don't you mean your going to have Canti pack it for me? Forget breakfast I got to get to school, it's a long walk. Besides you know I hate curry."

Haruko was abruptly up and shoving Naota out the door, "You can't be late Ta! Come on I'll drive you!"

Naota wasn't stupid, he could smell trouble and he had seen Haruko's driving skills.

"Its ok I can wa-" he began but Haruko swiftly interrupted him.

"No chance Ta."

Haruko grabbed Naota by the ear then dragged him to her bike where she forcefully strapped him to the back seat. Jumping on herself she slipped on her helmet and adjusted her goggles. She looked over at Naota and gave him a wide grin, "Hold on TA!"

Naota had actually harbored hopes that he might get to school without incident but after seeing her grin he was reminded exactly who it was he was dealing with. Reluctantly he wrapped his hands around her waist not exactly comfortable with the position.

He was still trying to find a comfortable place on the bike when Haruko hit the gas and they shot off like a rocket down the street only the count down was missing.

The wind was making his cheeks flap and his eyes water so he dug his face into Haruko's red vest to avoid it and while doing so tightening his hold around her. He heard the sound of breaks screeching constantly and taking a look back at some point after hearing a crash he saw an overturned car that looked as if it had been run over by a tank. Then they hit something else and Naota swore he saw a mail box fly up over the Vespa.

Terrified he took a peek around Haruko's back to look at the street in front of them and watched as she drove right past the street she should of made a left on to get to his school. Poking her in the back and leaning over her shoulder to shout in her ear so that she could hear him over the wind and motor he sputtered, "Haruko you passed my school already let me off!"

Turning around to look at Naota she shouted back, "Huh? We did what?" Accelerating while still looking at him she continued, "so where is your school exactly?"

Struggling to overcome the sound of the motor Naota shouted "Haruko you passed-" spying something up in front of them he changed what it was he was going to say, "AH! HARUKO WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING!" Naota pointed to the cat in the middle of the road just in front of them.

"Nani?" Haruko turned around just in time to see herself crash into the cat. It bounced off the fender of the front tire and flew straight into Haruko's face and latched itself on out of fear. To his horror Naota watched Haruko take her hands off the handle bars and try to pry the cat off her face.

The bike swerved violently to the left through the on coming traffic lane, barely missing a white accord, and onto the side walk. Still struggling with the cat on her face Haruko was cursing and making gurgling noises, "eeeeo! Gah, jit jit jit!"

"Haruko you're going to get us killed!" Yelled Naota while reaching around her to grip the handle bars while she continued to battle with the cat. He had to press up against her and rest his chin on her shoulder to reach and get a good look at the road.

Still sputtering Haruko managed to get a coherent sentence in between curses, "Get off will you!" Naota only assumed she was talking to the cat.

He wasn't certain they were any better off with him back seat driving so he just tried to keep the bike going straight, but of course while struggling Haruko had to stick out an elbow and pushing the handle bars to the right sending them screeching back across the road to the other side walk. "Haruko would you stop it! Take your foot off the gas!"

He had turned to her for only a moment but while doing so he hadn't seen the old lady who had just rounded the street corner in front of him. Seeing her at the last second he turned wildly back to the left and the bike overturned. Sending Haruko, Naota, the Vespa, and the cat all crashing and rolling across the street where they came to rest back on the left side walk.

………………….

"Ugh, it's hard to breath" said Naota wondering if he was mortally wounded. He opened his eyes and saw it was only Haruko who had landed on top of him. The cat had fallen off her face during the crash and she was now looking every which way wondering were she was. "Huh? Oh wow Ta you got us here in record time!"

"Haruko would you get off?"

"No…Its comfortable" she said simply while still looking at the shop in front of her.

"Comon get up will ya?" pleaded Naota who was running out of air.

"Ya okay okay you big baby." She said getting up then helping Naota up off the ground.

"Haruko where did you learn to drive?" asked Naota apprehensively.

"Hey I'm a great driver!" said responded indignantly.

"Whose opinion is that? I'm afraid your friend the cat doesn't count…." Naota couldn't keep the smug smile off his face.

"Don't be so picky, besides not like I got to drive all that much," With that she went on into the shop she had been so excited to see.

Naota shouted after her, "Haruko I'm supposed to go to school!"

Seeing that she had chosen not to hear him he followed her inside reluctantly.

He found her at the cash register apparently buying something. Walking next to her he tugged at her white scarf, "Haruko you were taking me to school not grocery shopping remember?"

"Ta its not grocery shopping its breakfast!" she corrected while the cashier rung up the bill.

"Eight dollars and forty five cents miss," reported the cashier dutifully.

Haruko didn't immediately respond, instead she looked to Naota, "Come on pay him already."

"What? You're going to make me pay?" Naota knew Haruko was a cheapskate so he didn't know why he was surprised.

"Ya, come on please?" Haruko clapped her hands together in a begging motion.

"No chance, you're the adult you pay!" said Naota a tad heartlessly.

"Hmm…. oh I got it!" Leaving no time for Naota to react she swooped down and took Naota's face in between her hands and gave him a long kiss. Naota struggled, but only at first. He then slowly calmed down and gave in. Letting go she continued, "There, I now declare this a date and as the guy YOU have to pay Ta."

Naota was a bit dazed and as he realized what had just occurred he turned a bright shade of pink matching Haruko's hair.

Knowing that arguing with her was pointless and still partly stunned about the event Naota silently paid the cashier with all his money. Haruko then took her goods tossing one to Naota.

"What? You mean we are having Ramen for breakfast?!"

"Ya why not? You don't have to worry its instant so it won't take long to make" she explained while taking out the cup of dried ramen and putting it under a hot water machine in the back of the store.

Naota did the same after she was done and joined her as she sat eating on her bike.

Gulping down a mouth full of the stuff Naota frowned and looked over at Haruko, "Hey mine tastes like crap. Why do you get the deluxe one?"

"Well Ta I'm the girl on this date so I'm the one who gets the yummy stuff." Explained Haruko while stuffing another huge clump of noodles in her mouth.

"It's not a date…" said a dreary Naota.

Haruko responded in a matter of fact one, "Fine, then we are just going out."

"Saying your going out is another term for dating," pointed out Naota.

"But we can say we are going out because it's not saying we are dating right?", reasoned Haruko, obviously believing that it was perfectly logical.

Naota gave up; he couldn't get a point across to her… ever.

Haruko stuffed the last of her ramen in her mouth then swung her leg over the bike and started it up.

"Ok Ta lets get you to school."

Swinging his leg over like her he spoke with a full mouth of noodles, "ok one sec I got a bit left."

Maybe she didn't understand what he had said through a full mouth of ramen but she launched off again causing Naota to drop what was left of his ramen and almost choke on what he had in his mouth.

Swallowing Naota shouted to Haruko, "Slow down you're above the speed limit!"

"Whats a speed limit?" she asked with genuine interest.

Turning sharply at the corner Naota nearly flew off the bike and only didn't because at the last second Haruko had reach out and grabbed him, hauling him back on to the bike.

Haruko was back at the speed were the cars they passed were just blurs and Naota could hear angry honks coming from all directions as he resumed his struggle to hold on for dear life. Then stopping abruptly and turning her bike she left a long skid mark in the parking lot of Naota's school. Again such a sharp turn caused Naota to go flying off the bike. He bounced a few feet and ended up laying down right in front of the main entrance to his school.

Looking around he saw the entrance was empty, meaning class had already started and he was late. Naota gave an exasperated sigh.

"Ta!" called Haruko and Naota looked up just in time to catch the lunch box she had thrown him.

"Ta-kun you can't say Canti made your breakfast or packed your lunch this time!" she pointed out with a grin.

Indeed, Naota could smell Haruko's spicy curry inside the box, he hated curry but from the smell he knew it was her that cooked it.

It was awkward for him but he turned and faced her, "Well… thanks Haruko." They were simple words but Naota thought he might actually mean them… at least to some extent.

"Alright Ta I'll come back and pick you up later K?" Not waiting for a response she turned her bike and bolted off again leaving only a cloud of dirt where she was.

The words "I'll come back and pick you up" were echoing in Naota's mind. After what he had just been through it was enough to make the bravest men cry.

(End of flashback)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"That's why you aren't driving me this time," actually expecting Haruko to see what he was pointing out.

"Hmm" mused Haruko.

Naota waited patiently for the gears to turn and her response but instead got,

"OH! That reminds me I got an extra box of deluxe instant ramen that day! I wonder where I put it." Haruko anxiously went back into the house to dig for her lost box of ramen.

Naota was left outside with a blank face. His eyebrows and mouth began twitching wildly with annoyance and he had to slap himself to get himself to stop.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hey I honestly think I am getting better and this writing thing ! It could just be wishful thinking but oh well. If you liked it you can thank me by reviewing! Criticize or complements. Criticism can help me improve and complements make me feel like writing more.


End file.
